Mei et Momo - Une vie de pirate : Momo part
by Ookami-Mei
Summary: Suite de Mei et Momo - Une vie de pirate où on suit les aventures de Tsuyoshi Momo avec Zoro
1. Momo - Chapitre 1, Partie 1

**_Un départ galérien_**

En revenant au restaurant, je ne vis pas cette satanée boule verte. Enervée, je le chercha autour du restaurant, aucune trace de lui, il était parti… Je réfléchis et après mûre réflexion, je fouilla dans les bars alentour, Zoro ne pourrait qu'aller dans un bar… Ou se perdre… Je cours jusqu'au bar le plus proche et peinant à trimballer ma valise qui je précise est HYPER lourde, je ne le trouve pas, je continua à chercher dans les bars de la ville… avec ma valise… Alors que la ville est aussi grande que la capitale de notre ancien pays : la France, je passa donc la soirée à le chercher. Je finis de chercher dans le dernier bar de la ville, et toujours pas de Zoro en vue.

**« MAIS IL EST OU ?! »** criais-je

**« Mais t'as pas fini de… merde encore toi ! »** parla ma dernière préoccupation que je venais enfin de retrouver

**« Pourquoi t'es parti sans moi ? »** fis-je en couinant comme un chiot

**« Je t'ai dit que je travaillais en solo ! »** s'exclama-t-il

**« Et moi je t'ai dit que je te suivrais quand même ! »**

Commença alors un combat de regard des plus sanglant, puis finalement il soupira puis se retourna.

**« Fais comme tu veux, du moment que tu ne me déranges pas. »** lança-t-il en partant

Je le suivi donc à travers la ville, la plage et la forêt, puis on revinrent à la ville…

**« Euh dis-moi… Tu veux aller où ? »**

**« Bah, à ma barque. »** lança-t-il comme si c'était une évidence

**« ET TU COMPTES TROUVER TA BARQUE DANS LA FORÊT OU LA VILLE ?! AVOUES QUE TU T'ES PERDU ! »**

**« JE ME SUIS PAS PERDU ! »** me hurla-t-il

**« SI ! »**

**« NON ! »**

**« SI ! »**

**« NON ! »**

Nous nous fusillèrent du regard puis je soupira.

**« Bon, tu l'as mis où ta barque ? »** lui demandais-je

**« Quelque part, sur l'eau… »** en pleine réflexion

**« Merci, ça m'aide beaucoup ! »** fis-je dépitée **« Bon vas-y je vais t'aider, car t'es perdu sans moi ! »** fis-je en lui passant devant tandis qu'il marmonnait

Après avoir cherché pendant 30 minutes le long de la rive, Zoro reconnu sa barque qui contenait 2 rames, une voile et un tonneau.

**« Tu m'étonneras toujours pour réussir à survivre avec si peu ! »** m'exclamais-je

**« Toujours ? On s'est rencontré il y a quelques heures ! Tu es un espion de la marine ?! »** se fâcha-t-il

**« Euh… non rien laisses tomber ! Pourquoi voyages-tu ?** (même si je sais déjà…) **»** lui demandais-je pour ne pas paraître suspect

**« Rien de spécial, je suis juste un chasseur de pirate. »** fit-il en embarquant **« Et toi, tu as toujours était une serveuse ? »**

Attend, il me pose une question sur ma vie ? Je fis une tête choquée.

**« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? »** me demanda-t-il **« Dis le si mes questions te font chier ! »** grogna-t-il

**« Oh, calmes-toi ! Je vais te répondre déstresse ! »** râlais-je en montant sur sa barque. **« Pour aider Mamie : oui. Quand je l'ai rencontré avec Mei, son resto était son rêve, on l'a aidé à le construire, et … »** je me stoppais en voyant Zoro qui s'était endormi en ronflant bien fort. C'est tout lui ça.

Assise, je regardais l'horizon qui s'étendait autour de nous, pensive, j'avoue que je me suis précipitée dans une nouvelle vie sans dire «au revoir » et « merci » à Mamie, qui nous avait élevé toutes les deux. Je sais qu'elle nous en veut pas, car elle ne cessait jamais de nous dire **« le jour où la chance vous sourit, prenez là »**. Quant à Mei, j'ai une grande confiance en elle, elle s'en sortira très bien avec les gars, je n'ai donc pas de raison de m'inquiéter.

A force de trop penser, je me rendis compte que je commençais à sommeiller aussi… Mais qui va s'occuper de notre direction ? Le sommeil gagnait du terrain, de toute façon où qu'on atterrira une belle aventure commencera.

_** Voilà voilà ! N'hésitez à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en penser ^3^ !**_


	2. Momo - Chapitre 1, Partie 2

**_Double course poursuite_**

_Je me réveillai tout doucement, on peut dire que dormir sur le bois dur de la barque n'est pas très confortable, de plus qu'on n'avait pas de couette -' J'ai HORREUR de dormir sans couette !_

_J'avoue que j'avais la tête dans le coltard. Ma vision s'améliorait peu à peu, et mes oreilles commençaient à s'activer. Après plusieurs minutes à m'étirer, je vis des personnes qui me fixaient comme s'ils regardaient un animal dans un zoo. O.O ?_

_Je me relevai d'un geste brusque, gênée, je tapotais mes habits froissés, et coiffais vite fait mes cheveux tout en bordel. Je regardais autour de moi, et vis un petit marché et quelques maisons. Je me souvenais juste que j'étais montée sur la barque de Zo…_

_**«Ah mais il est pas sur la barque ?! »** dis-je en m'étant retournée vers la direction où il s'étaient endormi hier soir. **«OOH LE CON ! Il a osé m'abandonner ?! OOOOOUUUUHH quand je le reverrais celui-là il va voir ce qu'il va voir ! »** hurlais-je avec des flammes dans les yeux._

_Je me retourna en direction de la petite ville, et les personnes qui me fixaient tout à l'heure étaient toujours plantés là à me refixer. Si vous verrez leurs têtes d'ahuris. D'un pas lourd et décidé, je sortis de la barque très énervée et sans les regarder je me dirigea vers le poissonnier._

_Je pris une longue respiration._

_**«Bonjour, excusez-moi monsieur, est-ce que vous… »** dis-je timidement au poissonnier super occupé à fouiller dans ses caisses surgelées de poissons._

_**«OOOOOH mais ein voilà oune pitite dame chamante ! Que poui-je faiwe pou vous ma pwinncesssse ? »** s'excita-t-il et qui me faisait très peur…_

_**«Euuuh… Je cherche… »** dis-je d'une petite voix_

**_«Vous êtes souw le meilleu maché de la ville mademoiselle ! N'hésitez pas vous twouvewez de tout ici : twuites, saumongs, huîtwes… Tout a été péché ce mating !»_**

_**"De tout façon c'est le seul poissonnier ici…"** pensais-je -'_

_**«Nan monsieur c'est pas ce que … »** retentais-je encore une fois_

**_«Vous chechez à ête emmbaucher mademoiselle ? Fallait le die plus tôt voyongs ! Aloe avez-vous déjà pêcher ? Dans quelle compaaagnie ?... »_**

_Ce mec commençait SERIEUSEMENT A ME GONFLER ! Alors sur le coup de la colère je lâcha_

_**«PUTAIN mais arrêtez de vous enflammer ! J'ai rien demandé de tel ! Je cherche juste un bar ici bordel ! »** en posant mes mains sur sa table._

**_«OOOOOH mais soyez plous claiw ! Fallait le demander madame»_**

**_«Nan mais vous avez le culot de … »_**

_**«Pwenez la pwemièwe à gauche, tounez à dwoite, faîtes 100m, et re-à dwoite. »** dit-il en essuyant son tablier._

_**«Je vous remercie BEAUCOUP monsieur ! »** fis-je d'un ton agacé_

_Et moi qui avais fait un effort pour lui parler poliment, j'aurais dû rester dans mon humeur de ce matin ! La ville était recouverte de galets bleus et gris alignés horizontalement, de petites maisons en bois longeaient le long de la rue où quelques personnes passaient devant. Même si moi aussi j'ai pas beaucoup le sens de l'orientation , je peux quand même faire 100m en passant par 2 rues, pas comme certain. Une fois avoir tourner à droite, marcher, et re-à droite, je me trouva en face d'un bar où la pancarte était marquée par «le Bar juste » WTF ?!_

_Je pousse la grande porte en bois, à l'intérieur plusieurs petites bougies éclairaient la salle. Evidemment comme dans tous les films, livres, mangas, on matte la personne qui y rentre, que des hommes avec les casquettes et des capes blanches et bleues. Un immense silence avait duré une vingtaine de secondes, je me dirigeais vers le bar la tête baissée. Et m'asseyais sur une chaise haute, puis je m'avachis sur le bar._

_Le grand barman très costaud m'interroge avec sa pipe dans sa bouche «Je vous sers quoi ? »_

_Ma tête dans mes épaules et d'un œil baladeur, je contemplais la salle : une petite dizaine de table était occupées par des hommes vêtus exactement pareil. Des bouteilles de bières écrasées sur le sol craquaient sous leurs pas lourds comme des taureaux. Mais ce que je vis là m'a fait ressentir une sensation de peur : je lisais sur leurs casquettes et capes les mots «Marine » , «Justice » en japonais. Aussitôt, je me levai, baissais les yeux, et me mis à courir. Quelle conne, le poissonnier m'a sans doute vu ce matin dans la braque et a dû penser que j'étais une pirate. Deux des hommes se mirent devant la porte me bloquant le passage. La même carrure que le barman, un énorme menton recouvert de barbe, ils devaient faire au moins presque 1m90, comparé à mon petit mètre 60… -'_

_**«Où vas-tu toi en courant ? T'es pas à l'aise ici petite ? »** me grognèrent-ils tous les 2._

_Face à ses 2 gorilles, je ne faisais pas le poids niveaux force, mais je pouvais quand même ouvrir ma grande gueule._

**_«Je peux sortir quand je veux non ? On est dans un bar ici pas une prison à ce que je vois ! »_**

_Le plus petit des 2 se baissa à ma hauteur, il avait mauvaise haleine_

**_ «Nan mais tu t'es crû où ? On rentre et sort pas comme un moulin ? Ici on rentre, on paye ! OK ?!»_**

_**«Qui êtes-vous pour me dire ça ? »** *quelle abrutie je suis*_

**_«La Marine ! Ça te dit quelque chose ou tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ? »_**

_**«Je sens que la petite nous cherche des noises ! »** s'exclama le deuxième_

_Tous les hommes de la salle se retournèrent vers nous, et lancèrent un énorme brouhaha comme des porcs dans leurs enclos._

_**«Suit nous dépêches toi ! »** dit-il en me prenant le bras._

_J'essayais de me débattre, mais c'était peine perdu, ils étaient beaucoup plus forts que moi. Un des 2 hommes me prenait comme un sac à patates sur son épaule tandis que l'autre le suivait derrière. Nous sortîmes du bar, il pleuvait des cordes, le ciel était noir._

_**«Aaaaaah bah c'est malin ça ! On va être trempé ! Et la base est loin ! »** râla le plus grand qui me portait._

_Le petit fît **«Bon je te laisse alors, elle va pas te mordre, c'est limite si elle t'arrive à la cheville. Urgh ! »**_

_ Puis il retourna dans le bar, j'entendais encore le bruit que ses porcs faisaient._

_Il me prit les jambes, j'essayais de me libérer mais en vain. Il finit par me porter carrément pour me mettre allongée au-dessus de sa tête afin que je lui serve de parapluie. Peut-être pour pas mouiller sa fameuse casquette à 2 balles ? Profitant de ma position, j'arrivai à me basculer sur le côté, il me lâcha prise, je tombai par terre à 4 pattes et profitai pour déguerpir. La montagne de muscle se mît à me courir après, je couru de toutes mes forces malgré mon manque d'endurance. Je me dirigeai dans toutes les directions sans me retourner, mais je sentis ses pas lourds s'enchainer derrière moi, et sa grosse voix gueuler. Je reconnu le petit marché que j'étais en train de traverser, et je vis mon ami de tout à l'heure. Il était presque midi, le moment où tout le monde va faire ses courses. En marchant vite, je me mélangeais à la foule, et m'accroupis pour passer sous la table du poissonnier. Je restais cachée en entendant le gorille passer et s'éloigner._

_Mon ami de tout à l'heure me remarqua._

**_«Maiiiiiiiis qu'est-ce que tu faing ici ? »_**

**_«CHHHUUUUUUT ! Vos gueules bordel, vous voulez être utile ? Taisez-vous ! »_**

_**«OOOOH nan mais oh jeune fille ! Je vous innntedis de … ! »** il resta figé sur place en voyant mes yeux devenus gris. En même temps faut me comprendre j'ai pas mangé ce matin._

_Je lui attrapa sa grosse main et le fît asseoir devant moi, il bégayait et tremblait._

_**«Je fewai tout ce que vous voudwez cwéatuwe… »** dit-il d'une petit voix._

_Je lui pris son col de tablier, et colla mon front sur le sien._

**_«Tu m'expliques l'histoire du bar s'il te plait ! »_**

**_«…j »_**

_**«Réponds ! »** hurlai-je en lui montrant mes crocs._

**_«Au début je vous ai cwu pour une pêcheuse, bah oui aussi vous arrivez sur une baque. »_**

**_«Mais encore ?! »_**

_**«Tout à l'heure quand mon hypothèse n'a pas été confimée, je vous ai pwise pou une … »** fit-il en baissant les yeux._

**_«Uuuuuuune ? »_**

_**«Une piwate »** me chuchota-t-il._

**_«Et alors vous avez un problème contre eux ? »_**

_**«OUI j'en ai un de pwoblème ! Ils pêchent illégalement !»** haussa-t-il la voix._

**_«Evidemment vu comment vous les accueillez, comment voulez-vous qu'ils viennent vous achetez du putain de poissons ? »_**

_**«Maaa… »** il finit enfin par se taire._

**_«N'avez- vous pas vu un homme aux cheveux verts ? »_**

**_«Je souis désolé. »_**

**_«Et merde ! Bon va falloir que je le retrouve… »_**

_Je me mis debout, puis je passai par-dessus sa table remplie de poissons. Il se leva aussi à son tour, et ne me quittait pas des yeux. Je me retourne en le fixant de mes grands yeux gris, pris un saumon, le croqua devant ses yeux, l'enleva brusquement de ma bouche, et partis. Je ne l'entendis pas gueuler **« qui veut mon poisson tout frais ?** **»**. Et tant mieux de ne plus l'entendre._

_Je me dirigeai partout dans la ville sans trouver un autre bar, ou à moins qu'il s'est encore perdu. Et merde je peux quand même me débrouiller sans lui ! _ Je retournai sur mes pas, j'achète des provisions car je pense qu'il n'en avait pas prévu, tête en l'air comme il est. Je les dépose dans la seule boite de notre barque, et je pars à la recherche de cette tête de mule !_

_Le temps avançait beaucoup, on était déjà en début de soirée. J'ai cherché tellement longtemps que je ne sais même plus combien de fois je suis retournée à la barque au cas où il reviendrait. A force, je marchais limite les yeux baissés, le regard dans le vide. Je vis d'un coup, aux bouts de mes pieds, qu'un obstacle se trouvait devant moi, par réflexe je levai mes yeux et je fis des gros yeux O.O. En face de moi se trouvait l'avis de recherche de celui que je cherchais depuis DES HEURES sur un muret ! Étant avant dans le monde réel, j'avais déjà lu le manga, mais on ne sait pas grand-chose sur lui à 17ans quand il n'était que chasseur de prime. Ah oui il avait aussi un ami … comment il s'appelait déjà ? Quand même Zoro a un AMI ! Bref on ne va pas y passer la nuit à chercher son nom ! Je restai quelques minutes devant cette affiche bien usée par le temps, je commençais à me perdre dans mes pensées. Ressaisis-toi Momo ! Je contourne le mur pour ensuite sortir du village, peut-être qu'il s'est perdu dans la forêt ? J'espère pas quand même -'._

_Je n'étais pas trop rassurée de me plonger dans cette forêt, elle avait l'air malade : des troncs d'arbres brûlés s'élevaient maladroitement du sol, une terre très sèche, et le peu d'arbres qui tenaient debout n'avaient que des feuilles mortes. En plus la nuit approchait ! RRRRAAAAAh celui-là dès que je le voie je l'étrangle ! Il m'en aura fait faire des choses aujourd'hui ! Je regardais tout autour de moi, ma vision se limitait par un brouillard épais avec ses cinquante nuances de gris (XD). Je ne voyais pas plus loin que 10 mètres. Puis d'un coup j'entendis un bruit sourd et bruyant, je pense que c'était un coup de feu. Je sais pas pourquoi je me suis mise à courir vers la direction du bruit que je venais d'entendre, et plus je courais, plus je voyais un brouillard qui virait au orange. Des voies humaines surgirent du noir de plus en plus fortes. Je vis au loin des silhouettes qui se dessinaient sur le bas de la falaise derrière eux. Je me baissai et me cachai derrière un buisson. Je vis entre 2 feuilles une dizaine d'hommes gueulant comme des ours que je ne distinguai aucun mot. Ils étaient autour d'un feu de camps, certains buvaient, d'autres tenaient leurs épées, mais tous regardaient au même endroit avec des têtes colériques. Mais cette direction se trouvait derrière la bande et je ne réussis pas à voir ce qu'ils regardaient, en me mettant à 4 pattes je me déplaçai vers la droite tout en ne lâchant pas du regard ce qu'ils étaient censé regarder._

_Au fur et à mesure que je me déplaçais, je vis de mieux en mieux : ces hommes fixaient un autre aux bras attachés à un poteau qui avait la tête cachée par une sorte de drap._

_**«Héréréééééé ! On l'a eu mes enfants ! »** beuglait le plus grand de la troupe. **«On va en finir avec toi connard de chasseur de pirates ! Tu vas payer pour tous les pirates que tu as envoyés en enfers! Niark niark ! »** fît-il avec un sourire sadique._

_Tout le monde leva des pistolets, des sabres, des épées en gueulant **«OUAIIIIIIS ! »** Des moutons ses mecs…_

_Avec mon œil attentif, je me penchai sur mes bras et passai limite ma tête dans les branches pour y voir plus clair._

_Le plus grand qui avait un kimono, coiffé d'un chignon, haussa la voix._

_**«Mettons fin à nos cauchemars ! Nous avons déjà la Marine collée à not'cul on peut se passer de toi ! »** juste après il se tourna vers le condamné et enleva brutalement le drap qui le basculait vers l'avant._

_De loin je voyais un homme musclé, il semblait faible mais tenait quand même debout la tête baissée. Il n'était pas recouvert de blessures ou de cicatrices, juste … endormi. Je vis entre 2 moutons le mec que j'ai cherché toute la journée et qui m'avait fait courir toute la ville. Mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour en arriver là ? Toujours des conneries cette tête de mule ! Mais surtout comment je vais faire pour le sortir de là ? Oui c'est dur de croire que je vais peut-être sauver celui qu'on appelle le « Diable au corps humain » au sens de l'orientation POURAVE ! Je pourrais tout simplement me barrer maintenant que je sais où il est, et le laisser se débrouiller dans ses merdes, il en a vu d'autres. Oooooh et puis c'est pas pour moi, je viens d'arriver OH EH on se calme ! Je ne fais pas le poids face à ses tarés, et connaissant Zoro je ne ferai que le gêner._

_**«Pfffffff ! C'est décidé ! »** pensais-je_

_Je m'éloignais du troupeau à 4 pattes et me retrouvai devant le petit mur de tout à l'heure et des voix se relevaient de plus en plus fortes._

**_«C'est bien par là qu'à dis le mec ? »_**

_Des lumières et des ombres se dessinaient sur le long des murs des maisons, mais je reconnu la carrure du plus grand des gars de la Marine qui m'avait porté en sac à patates. Je me cachais derrière le muret accroupie, et tendais l'oreille._

**_«Ouais. J'espère qu'il y en aura beaucoup ! Tiens le bruit s'accentue !»_**

_Une dizaine de pions de la Marine armés jusqu'aux dents avançaient dans la direction que je venais de prendre il y a encore quelques minutes. Oh non, s'il se fait attrapé ! Surtout qu'il est attaché, RAAAAAH le con qu'il fait ! Mais comment je vais faire quoi moi maintenant ? Je suis dans de beaux draps moi _ Je me posais par terre essayant d'élaborer un plan. Ça va être beau je vous le promet !_


	3. Momo - Chapitre 1, Partie 3

_**J'ai une dette envers toi**_

_Me revoilà toujours derrière ce petit muret en train de fuir le gang de la Marine se dirigeant vers la troupe de pirates. Pour éviter d'aggraver la situation de Zoro, capturé on ne sait pas comment par les pirates, il faudrait que je me débarrasse de ceux-là. Qui plus est je suis une humaine tout à fait normale, je ne fais pas le poids contre eux… Mais attends j'ai mangé un fruit du démon à ce qui parait, c'est vrai que ce fruit m'a fait comporter très bizarrement. Je ne connais pas encore mes pouvoirs, je ne peux pas attaquer tête baissée comme je fais d'habitude dans ce cas-là. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, je me mets debout, cours, et m'interpose devant la bande les bras écartés et un regard colérique. Le mec à l'avant s'interroge :_

_**«Qu'est-ce tu fous là, petite ? Dégage le passage ! … Mais attends tu ne serais pas la petite chieuse de tout à l'heure ?»**_

_**«Euuuuuh… non tu dois être un peu aveugle mon pauvre ! »** *putain de merde mais c'est que le porc m'a reconnu ! Je suis encore plus dans la merde* fis-je avec une grosse goutte de sueur sur mon visage._

_Un s'avance jusqu'à lui mettant la paume de sa main sur l'épaule du meneur en disant **«Laisses Kanzaki on a une affaire à régler là. »**_

_**«Ooooooh nan pas cette fois : la vengeance est un plat qui se manga froid ! »** grogna-t-il en se craquant les doigts **«Avancez les gars, j'ai un compte à régler avec cette peste ! »**_

**_«Comme tu veux mais magnes-toi. Allez les gars on avance ! »_**

_Ils commençaient à avancer le pas quand le grand court à toute vitesse sur moi. On aurait dit un taureau le machin !_

_Il s'est passé tellement de choses dans ma tête pendant que cette montagne de 2mètres courait vers moi : courir, position fœtale, crier… Tout c'était mélangé. Il se met en position de plaquage puis d'un seul coup je me trouve dans une autre dimension et aussitôt j'apparais à un endroit autre que j'étais tout à l'heure ! Kanzaki en pleine action se prend un arbre en pleine poire très fort qu'il le déracine. Je regarde cette scène choquée à l'idée qu'il m'aurait déchirée en 2 si je ne me m'étais pas … ATTENDS QU'EST-CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE LA ?! Je sais pas mais c'était trop cool !*0* J'ai découvert un pouvoir de mon fruit ! Comment je vais appeler cette technique qui déchire ?_

_Pendant que je me félicitais, l'idée qu'une dizaine de marins en colère se trouvait autour de moi m'était complètement sortie de la tête. J'entends les pas d'un 2ème taureau chargé vers moi._

**_«Je sais pas d'où tu sors mais tu vas le payer petite garce! »_**

_Au même moment Kanzaki se retourne et charge aussi sur moi, la colère dans les yeux. Je disparais et réapparais à un autre endroit, les 2 mecs super balèzes, coincés dans leur élan, fûent étonnés de me voir encore disparaître et de voir l'un foncer sur l'autre à toute allure. Le choc entre 2 montagnes de muscles a été tellement violent que ça les a assommés. Déjà 2 de moins ^^._

_**«Mais qui es-tu à la fin ?! »** s'interroge un marin._

_**«Une simple connasse qui ne va vous laisser passe! Mouuuuhahahaaaaa !»** riais-je à gorge déployée._

_**«Tu ne rigoleras pas pour longtemps ! Attrapez là !»** hurla-t-il à ses 7 autres hommes en me désignant du doigt._

**_«OUI CHEF NATSUME ! »_**

_Toute sa troupe fonçait vers moi, dans mon corps je ressens une énorme montée d'adrénaline qui ne demandait qu'à être libérée sur le champ. Il n'a suffi que je me décale que de quelques centimètres et que je tende le pied pour faire bouffer au 1er gars du groupe une bonne balayette. Celui-ci s'enterre dans le sol la tête la 1ère. Je sprintais en direction des 6 autres, l'atmosphère et les sensations que je ressentais étaient très particulières : le monde autour de moi était flou et ralenti, mais cela ne m'empêchais pas de voir très bien les détails de mon entourage. Je sens que l'énervement et l'amusement bouillonnaient en moi. Dans mon élan je me retourne d'un demi-tour, penche mon buste vers le sol et lève ma jambe droite en direction de la tête d'un marin à l'arrière de la bande pour lui faire manger mon 40. Je le fais vivre un voyage de plusieurs mètres dans les airs. Je me relève tout de suite et me retourne afin d'être face au reste. L'adrénaline déborde enfin de mon corps, je sens une aura écarlate qui m'enveloppe, les mecs apeurés tremblent sur place comme s'ils voyaient le Diable en personne._

_**«Bon à qui le tour ? »** m'esclaffais-je en poussant un rire maléfique._

_Je m'approche tout doucement de leurs tronches remplies de sueur et de peur, je voulais que ça cogne plus ! Je n'avais pas mangé de toute la journée, mon ventre criait famine, et la nuit était bien avancée. J'ouvris énormément la bouche et des gros filets de bave coulaient entre mes dents et mes 2 canines pointues. Une grosse folie me faisait courir à la vitesse de la lumière, mon buste bien à l'avant, avec mes yeux qui blanchissaient de plus en plus. En sautant sur 2 de ses hommes, je voie des filets rouges vifs se dessiner en eux, je pouvais voir leurs veines! Je leur mords le cou très violemment comme une bête sauvage sautant sur ses proies. Des balles rapides comme l'éclair ne passaient pas très loin de moi, c'est ce putain de Natsume qui m'envoie ses babouins faire la sale besogne. C'était un battle de regard entre nous, je me faisais les 3 derniers babouins tout en continuant à regarder son regard mesquin et fier. Il m'énerve encore plus ce connard ! Je sprintais jusqu'à un arbre afin qu'il me serve de tremplin, je m'arrête accroupie sur le tronc, et la force de mes jambes m'expulse vers lui tenant son arme dirigée sur moi. Il n'a pas eu le temps d'appuyer sur sa gâchette, je le bascule sur le sol, agrippe mes doigts sur son torse et lui mords le bras droit. Mais il avait le temps de pousser un cri qui s'arrête net. La pleine lune tachée de sang était belle cette nuit-là._

_Natsume se bat du mieux qu'il peut, avec son bras gauche libre, il essaye de me décrocher ma mâchoire à son bras. Je continue à lui arracher sa peau, l'instinct animal avait pris le dessus. Quand je reviens à moi, je voyais le marin effrayé recouvert de sang. J'ouvre ma mâchoire tout de suite qui faisait dégouliner une cascade de sang, et recule pour le laisser prendre la fuite en me lançant des menaces que je ne parviens pas à déchiffrer._

_Je m'accroupis très essoufflée, c'est la 1ère fois que je fais un truc pareil. La fraicheur me refroidie au plus profond de mon corps, mes 2 canines rentraient, et mes yeux blancs n'étaient plus. Je baisse la tête pour regarder autour de moi le boucan que j'avais fait : l'arbre déraciné, une trace en ligne droite comme tondue se dessinait au sol, et une mare de sang à mes pieds et sur ma robe bleue._

_J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, ce gros silence, ce n'est pas normal._

_J'entends des applaudissements venant de l'ombre, des buissons qui s'écartent pour laisser place à une grande silhouette. La silhouette s'éclaircie pour montrer le visage au chef de la bande de pirates._

**_«Oooooh, mais ma toute belle ! C'était grandiose ce spectacle ! C'est que tu te débrouilles bien pour une gonzesse hein ! Une jeune femme frêle devant 10 gars de la Marine, je retire mon chapeau ! Muuurf !»_**

_Je le regarde avec de grands yeux, je suis encore étonnée et j'ai encore du mal à réaliser de ce qu'il venait tout juste de se passer._

_Il se trouve maintenant à 2 mètres de moi, et stoppé il regarde par terre et les alentours._

**_«Mmmmmmh… Mais c'est que tu en as fait du boucan toi, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié. Il est claire qu'une simple femme dans ton genre ne peut causer de tels dégâts. Il y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre avec toi ?»_**

_**«Il avait l'air d'avoir une 2ème personne ? »** dis-je en reprenant peu à peu mes esprits avec mon air arrogant._

_**«En effet… »** marmonne-t-il en plissant les sourcils et en tournant en rond autour de moi._

_Je m'essuyais la bouche et frottait un peu les tâches de sang._

_**«C'est clair que je n'ai entendu qu'une seule voix. »** il se stoppe devant moi._

_Il claque des doigts *clac* tourné dos à moi, et une bonne partie de sa bande sort des buissons, et me lance un filet qui me paraissait très lourd. Je m'agenouille de suite toute faible._

**_*Argh ! Du granit marin ?*_**

_Toute la partie de l'équipage riait haut et fort. Agenouillée, j'essaye de me débattre du mieux que je peux avec mes bras sans forces. Le chef sort de son pantalon un pistolet, et me vise._

**_«Calmes- toi ma petite ou je vais te calmer à ma façon ! On ne t'a jamais expliqué comment les femmes se comportaient vis-à-vis des hommes ?»_**

**_«OOOUUUAAIISSS ! Vas-y boss Aito ! »_**

_Essoufflée, je baisse mes bras et me calme tout en continuant à le fixer des yeux. Ma respiration est lourde, et forte, c'est limite si je tenais même pas à genoux._

**_«Que t'es obéissante ma p'tite, t'es bien élevée héhé. »_**

_Et là, ils partent tous dans un fou-rire pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes._

_Toujours son arme braquée sur moi, Aito, le chef, annonce **«Bon allez les gars levez là, on l'embarque ! »**_


	4. Momo - Chapitre 1, Partie 4

_**J'ai une dette envers toi**_

_C'est ainsi que 2 de ses hommes se penchent vers moi, attrapent mes bras et finissent par me mettre debout, tout en restant sous le filet, ce qui compliquait la tâche car je ne peux pas tenir debout. A bout de force, je tombe par terre._

_Aito déjà loin remarque notre ralentissement._

**_«OH HE les gars qu'est-ce que vous branlez ? Vous nous ralentissez ! »_**

_Donc c'est un homme qui me tient par les épaules, et un 2ème me tenant à mes chevilles. Je suis aussi flasque qu'un mollusque. On s'enfonce dans le noir complet de la forêt, nous marchons 5 minutes pour rejoindre le reste de sa troupe. L'endroit où était installé le reste était allumé d'un feu de camps, ils étaient une dizaine avec le couillon toujours accroché à son tronc d'arbre. Ah mais là il est réveillé ! Les 2 hommes qui me portaient me déposent au sol à l'opposé de Zoro par rapport au feu. Ils s'écartent de moi toujours enroulée dans mon filet. Aito se place devant moi en me demandant :_

**_«Dis-moi, quel a été le but de cette attaque sur la Marine ? C'est très dangereux tu sais ? Nous t'avons bien vu tout à l'heure derrière les buissons à nous espionner. N'essayerais-tu pas de te faire remarquer ? Ne voulais-tu pas nous couvrir ? Si tu voulais nous rejoindre dans l'équipage, fallait nous le dire tout de suite, et on aurait évalué tes capacités, mais maintenant je le reconnais tu me plais beaucoup ! »_**

**_«Je peux vous dire aussi que j'en ai rien à foutre de vous ? »_**

**_«Intéressant. Et si on partait sur de bonnes bases ma chérie ? Je ne connais même pas ton prénom. »_**

**_«Tant mieux alors ! »_**

_Je remarque qu'Aito regardait par terre avec ses sourcils froncés en serrant les dents avec un sourire tendu. Il prend sa respiration et m'annonce :_

**_«Bref, si tu travaillais pour moi ? Tu auras toute ta liberté et un max d'or, tu auras aussi le plus grand des honneurs : être la compagne du grand chef que je suis. Qu'en dis-tu ? »_**

_**«Mais va te faire foutre connard ! Et puis quoi encore ? Par contre, tu ne me dis pas à quel point tu es macho à travers tes beaux mots ?»** gueulais-je toujours sous mon filet._

_Aito, devenu fou, lève sa main et me colle une gifle tellement forte que je tombe sur le flanc de mon dos._

**_«Nan mais oh petite effrontée ! Tu me cherches des noises là ? Tu vas payer pour ton insolence ! Tu veux voir un vrai macho ? Tu vas en voir ma petite ! »_**

_Il me prend par les 2 mains et me balance dans les bras de son équipage dégueulasse qui gueule :_

**_«Attention les gars ! N'enlevez pas le filet ! »_**

**_«Ouaiiiiis ! Elle ne peut rien faire coincée dedans ! »_**

_Ils en profitent tous pour tripoter mon corps faible, mes hanches, mes jambes, mes épaules, mes bras, mon cou. J'essaye de me défendre au mieux pour éviter qu'ils aillent plus loin._

**_«Mais c'est qu'elle se défend la petite vipère ! Héhé Mais plus pour longtemps»_**

_***Putain de merde !***_

_ J'entends un rire narquois qui venait de l'autre côté du feu._

_**«C'est pitoyable de faire ça, pour se venger de quelques vérités , sur une femme faible ! »** rit un homme avec un petit sourire en regardant par terre._

_**«Dis-moi, ne serait pas plutôt jaloux Roronoa ? »** fit-il en se retournant vers lui._

**_«Et puis quoi encore ? Elle ne m'a causé que des emmerdes ! »_**

**_*Putain mais fermes ta gueule toi !*_**

**_«Donc vous vous connaissez ? Que c'est dommage pour toi de voir te la faire voler ! Je suis entièrement navré ! »_**

**_*Franchement j'applaudis ce mec sans cerveau !*_**

**_«Oooooh tu me casses les oreilles ! »_**

**_CLAP !_**

_Il claque des doigts, un autre homme armé d'un sabre s'avance vers Zoro. Tous les hommes autour de moi me mettent en avant en me tenant, me forçant à assister à la scène qui va se produire, j'essaye toujours de me débattre et détourne le regard. Un homme me prend le visage et me force à regarder. Le sabreur se met à côté de Zoro et lui entaille le ventre. Le coup était très fin et fluide, une lame bien aiguisée lui a ouvert une grande plaie. Zoro ne crie que «Kkkh ! » et des gouttes de sueurs me mettent à couler sur son visage. Je ne sais pas quelle tête j'ai fait mais c'était horrible. Comment on en est arrivé là ? Son sang transforme la couleur de son tee-shirt en rouge écarlate._

_Aito se retourne vers moi :_

_**«Ça devrait te calmer un peu. Alors où en étions nous jeune fille ? »** s'approche-t-il avec ses 2 mains bien en avant, et une face de pédobear °w°._

_Il passe ses mains entre les mailles du filet, et les pose sur ma ceinture, je gesticule dans tous les sens, mais mes mouvements étaient bien limités par la force de ses hommes qui me tenaient. Donc je mise toute ma petite force que le coup de pied que je lui mets sur ses bijoux de familles ! Au moins il ne pourra plus s'en servir._

_**«OUCH ! »** il s'agenouille avec ses mains posées sur ses perles avec la larme à l'œil._

_Les hommes qui me tenaient s'écartent un peu en ne me tenant pas fort, l'homme qui me tenait par les épaules se met devant moi et me colle une grosse baffe qui me fait rouler sur le sol, et qui me libère du maudit filet. Me voilà libre, enfin !_

**_«Putain tu pouvais pas faire gaffe ! Tu as tapé trop fort ! »_**

**_«Oups, faudrait que je m'entraine à la maîtriser -' . »_**

_Je me retrouve accroupie devant Zoro et face à la troupe. Je sens mes forces revenir d'un coup. Mais un beuglement me fait sortir de mon enthousiasme._

**_«Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends bordel ? Détache-moi ! »_**

_Je me retourne en lui faisant un regard de braise et lui chuchote :_

**_«Toi ça serait vraiment bien que tu ouvres ta sale gueule quand il faut, sans dire de conneries! »_**

**_«Mais dépêche-toi putain ! »_**

**_«TA GUEULE et laisse-moi faire ! »_**

**_«Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? T'es toute seule ! T'as une idée de génie peut-être ? Allez sors moi de là !»_**

**_*Ils sont trop nombreux, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je ne connais pas l'étendue de mes pouvoirs, tout à l'heure c'était un coup de chance.*_**

_Pendant que Zoro beugle comme une vache et que la troupe court à nous, je remarque que l'herbe était bien sèche. Je prends l'embout dégagé d'un bout de bois qui se trouvaient dans le feu, je le lève et le lance brutalement au sol. Le feu prend de suite et s'enflamme à toute vitesse, ce qui créer un mur de feu entre l'équipage et nous 2._

**_«MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT BON SANG ! JE TE RAPPELLE QUE JE SUIS TOUJOURS ATTACHE ! »_**

**_«Que je ne t'entende plus ou je te laisse là à cramer comme une herbe ! »_**

_Les membres de l'équipage restent derrière le mur enflammant tout sur son passage et qui ne cessait de se propager._

_**«Bande d'incapables ! *CLAC* x15. Faîtes le contour et rattrapez la moi ! »** crie-t-il après avoir claqué un par un ses hommes._

_Je me penche vers la corde qui le tenait prisonnier, ouvre la bouche et plante mes crocs dans la corde. J'entends des bruits de pas d'un troupeau de bisons se diriger dans notre direction. Je l'arrache de toutes mes forces jusqu'à ce qu'elle se brise._

_Le feu se régalant de feuilles mortes, troncs, branches, crée une fusée épaisse qui s'élevait dans le ciel. Mais le vent fort qui soufflait dérive la trajectoire de la fumée vers Zoro et moi. La fumée me pique les yeux, me fais tousser, impossible de voir si les pirates étaient tout près. De plus, j'ai beaucoup de mal à respirer. Zoro se dégage à une vitesse phénoménale de la corde coupée, se met bien debout sur ses pieds et me gueule encore :_

**_«TU ATTENDS LE DÉLUGE ?! RAMÈNES-TOI !»_**

_A bout de force, je me dégage du mieux que je puisse faire de la fusée. Je vois Zoro sprinter déjà à plusieurs mètres de moi. Je me mets à courir en me raclant la gorge par des toux énormes qui ne cessaient guère. On entendait une voix criant à travers les crépitements de la fournaise :_

**_«VOUS RATTRAPEZ LES ! VOUS, RESTEZ ICI ET DEMERDEZ VOUS POUR ÉTEINDRE L'INCENDIE OU C'EST MON BUTIN QUI VA Y PASSER ! »_**

_On s'enfonce dans la pénombre de la forêt. On court pendant au moins 15minutes, dans l'élan Zoro se retourne et s'arrête._

**_«On les a semé. »_**

_Moi, je m'arrête 3 mètres plus loin, et je sens une énorme chaleur sur mes bras. En effet, mes bras étaient comme brûlés et rouge-vifs. Je n'ai pas pu m'en rendre compte avant car c'était la fuite avant tout et ne pas perdre Zoro encore une fois. Maintenant, dès que je plis le bras, ça me tire la peau et la détache à certains endroits. Je remarque que Zoro ne disant plus rien. Il me fixe avec des gros yeux._

**_«Euuuuuuh… Ca va ? »_**

_**«Bah je ne pense pas que ça aille là. »** dis je en regardant mes 2 bras._

_Une douleur, et une chaleur se répand dans tout le long de mes bras. J'évite de les bouger un max de peur de ne plus trouver de peau sur mes bras._

**_«Nan ton visage, je parle ! Tes bras, c'est rien .»_**

**_*Comment ça « mes bras c'est rien » ? *_**

_C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il le dit, je sens ma tête toute chaude, et elle me fait mal quand je ferme les yeux et parle. J'ai dû être trop près du braisier tout à l'heure. Mais c'est étrange quand même que Zoro n'ait rien alors qu'il se trouvait à ma hauteur. Je voie qu'il a par contre une grosse plaie bien profonde dans le ventre qui a fait couler des cascades de sang._

**_«On ne peut pas retourner à la ville : la Marine a dû découvert les corps que tu as laissé tout à l'heure. Je te félicite, on est recherché dans la seule ville où on s'est posé. Bon manque plus qu'à chercher un p'tit vieux sympa pour squatter pour la nuit au moins.»_**

**_«Tu te moques de moi ?! On va pas faire ça quand même ?! »_**

_**«Si tu veux te faire bouffer par les loups, restes dehors. »** fit-il en avançant le pas._

_***Putain il me casse les couilles !***_

_ Je me mets à le suivre comme un canard._

_Nous marchons pendant très longtemps, on remarque les 1ers rayons du soleil laissant des brins de lumières à travers les feuilles des arbres s'élançant vers le ciel. Pendant toute la nuit on a marché sans dire un mot, je me concentrais sur mes brûlures. Je regarde mes bras, et seulement des marques de brûlures étaient restées. Je passe mes mains sur mon visage, je sens toujours des plaies, de la douleur, et du sang se posait sur mes doigts. Je voie flou, le regard dans le vide, on avait pas arrêté de toute la nuit. Au sol, je voie des gouttes de sang : Zoro doit toujours saigner. Je sens mes forces dans les jambes me quitter._

_**«On peut pas s'arrêter 5min pour dormir ? »** demandais-je_

**_«Non, on ne peut pas je t'ai dit. Faut trouver un nouveau radeau maintenant. »_**

_Au loin, je voie une petite grotte formée dans une falaise. Je cours, m'allonge dedans, et m'endors comme une merde. Zoro qui avait entendu le bruit des feuilles craqueler et volantes sous les pas d'un petit lévrier, se retourne, et râle._

**_«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ?! »_**

_Il se rapproche de moi et me secoue par les épaules._

**_« On ne peut pas s'arrêter je t'ai dit ! Tu peux m'écouter 2min ? EEEEHHOOOOO ! RÉVEILLES-TOI !»_**

_Il comprend vite que cela ne servait à rien, je dormais comme un loir. Zoro s'agenouille à 2mètres de moi, les bras croisés, surveillant les horizons._

_**«Héé ! De rien ! »** lui chuchotais-je._

_**«Ouais, c'est ça ! … »** meugle-t-il en fronçant les sourcils._


End file.
